the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rise and Fall of Korvac
'''Avengers: Rise and Fall of Korvac '''is a significant story arc in the omnibus of Avengers story arcs. Pertaining to the defeat of the powerful cosmic figure with power deriving from machines absorbed from the near all powerful Galactus, the story takes a jump from Earth into space as the Avengers make a grand effort for the sake of their reality being spared from the destruction and unmerciful grasp of Korvac, using their unity to defeat him alongside the power of a mysterious artificial human being known as Adam Warlock. The roleplay is separated into two explicit sections with the heroes starting at Earth with the intention to rebuild and follow Korvac into space and the second part entailing their success in taking down Korvac. Background Prior to this story, the events of Avengers: Korvac's Reign occurred. In said story, Korvac remained undefeated by the Avengers and his power only rapidly increased as they seemingly failed in their duty to protect Earth from the ambiguous cosmic abstract of power. The result of their failure caused outrage that they received from the public as live recordings of the cosmic being fighting against the Avengers got out, ultimately revealing the failures of the team. Back and encouraged than ever to defeat Korvac, the Avengers attempt to rebuild what's left of a damaged quinjet from previous travels to get back at Korvac and finally defeat him for good. Story Recovery The story cuts to the Avengers inside of the Avengers tower. Tony Stark is working on the newest model of a suit while Bruce Banner has been inside of the hospital facility for a while now ever since the attack of Korvac, mentally impaired and crippled from having the Hulk ripped from his mind by force. The Avengers have been thinking of potential plans to approach and confront Korvac inside of the tower all along, but run into tactical problems as Bruce Banner's suggestion of his prototype gun model is nowhere near good of a plan to deal with Korvac, whose cosmic powers exceed the intelligence and wittiness of Banner. Banner struggles to stay awake as he diligently reads a blueprint explaining the process of isolation of atoms in one's structure and gains an idea, but the Avengers are quick to tell Banner that he needs rest. Tony Stark and Vision work on reassembling old remains of a broken down Quinjet to use for space exploration and travel to confront Korvac and they gain the idea to contact Reed Richards to help Bruce Banner gain the Hulk back to crush Korvac. Banner says that his intelligence is enough to stop Korvac, but Stark vehemently disagrees and he says that Hulk is needed for Korvac. They take Banner in a wheelchair over to the Baxter Building and take him to Reed's laboratory, where the brilliant scientist manages to bring Hulk back from the depths of Banner's mind. The test causes a brief transformation from Banner as he goes savage, fighting the nearby Avengers briefly before being restrained as he calms down and reverts back to Banner, unconscious. Reed tells the Avengers that Banner won't be of any use to them on the task and that they might have to bring someone else along with them on the mission since it'll take a while for Banner's mind to adapt to Hulk once again since his brain was damaged by Korvac. Reed also tells them that it's a miracle that Banner survived, considering how catastrophic the conditions of brain removal would be. After Banner's mind is more or less repaired, the Avengers return back to the tower with the intention of going to space. Space T'Challa offers to come with, and he tells them that he can provide a perfect plan to the Avengers for them to defeat Korvac with his vibranium technology. They agree, and T'Challa suits up into the Black Panther while Tony puts on his '''Mark XXXIX '''suit, which is designed to suit unique space travel through the void of space. They put the Quinjet on autopilot as Vision, Ms. Marvel, Iron Man, and Black Panther get onto the Quinjet while Bruce Banner is left in the tower to heal. The auto guided aircraft takes them beyond Earth's atmosphere as they are now in space, hovering outside of the planet. Korvac preys on the heroes, watching them from a distance as he soon discovers their presence. Adam Warlock soon finds out of the power stone's presence, finding out that Korvac is on the run and preys on assisting the Avengers in their battle to help them out with defeating the powerful cosmic being to save space and countless civilizations from destruction. Korvac Rises Once Again He leaves a civilization that he's brought down to the ground with his cosmic powers and arrives to their destination to their surprise, interrupting their discussion. Black Panther, using his keen superhuman senses, manages to sense that Korvac is nearby and alerts the Avengers, but he is trapped in a three dimensional cube. The Avengers fight Korvac, but their powers are outmatched by the powerful Korvac as he tanks all of their attacks effortlessly. Ripping through the fabric of space and time, he uses his powers to teleport the heroes to a different planet as well as himself and rambles on about his superiority and powers. While such happens, the heroes plot a strategy and fire attacks of their own from all cylinders, ultimately overwhelming Korvac. Vision then phases through the cube and uses his powers to bring Black Panther out of the cube. Korvac, weakened, is then stripped of the stone by Ms. Marvel. Adam Warlock then lands down, helping the heroes fair off against a weakened Korvac. Triumphing over the defeated Korvac, the heroes then turn their attention to Adam Warlock as he requests the power stone to be given to him. They hesitantly agree as Ms. Marvel gives him the power stone and he explains that it is his duty to protect the stone and that he has failed. Adam amends the stone to his forehead as his power is amplified with the addition of the stone once again and he is thankful for their assistance. He promises them to be successful in guarding the stone and Tony Stark jokingly offers to invite him to Thanksgiving. An introspective Adam Warlock then leaves, flying off into the distance as the heroes watch the artificial human being venture into the distance, curious about him. Aftermath The heroes are watched by the acknowledging Uatu the Watcher and Adam Warlock returns back to Counter-Earth to solve the problems of mankind. Uatu the Watcher applauds the heroes, wishing them good luck in their future adventures and trickier opponents lie ahead with greater power and more wicked intentions. The heroes return back to Earth with the Quinjet and defuse crowd control with the news that Korvac has been defeated, which the human public buys into. The world is saved once again by the Avengers! Category:Timeline Category:Crossovers Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Adam Warlock Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Carol Danvers Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Korvac Stories Category:S.W.O.R.D Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Black Panther stories